1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to nozzle assemblies and, particularly, to a nozzle assembly that can spray uniform airflow without turbulence.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat guns are always used to desolder electronic components from a printed circuit board (PCB). During the desoldering process, a nozzle assembly (nozzle) connected to an air compressor is usually used to direct airflow on an opposite side of the PCB, thereby dissipating heat of the electronic components on the opposite side of the PCB. Though conventional nozzle assemblies can satisfy basic requirements, a new type of nozzle assembly is still needed.